


A Handy Guide To Growing Fond of Leeches (Quickly)

by Ophelia_is_long_gone



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: (okay it will most probably NOT end up as romance), Gen, Human!McCullum, Pacifist!Jonathan, i don't know whether it'll turn into a romance or not, sfw, so forgive me for going for both tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_is_long_gone/pseuds/Ophelia_is_long_gone
Summary: Step One: Get spared by one. Step Two: Talk to it. Step Three: Repeat Step Two as many times as necessary.In other words, a series of pretty much standalone short stories (but in a chronological order) of meetings between (pacifistic) Reid and (human) McCullum, starting right after saving London.[Warning: the change I've made is that Jonathan and Elisabeth's relationship is strictly platonic, but she was saved by Johnny nonetheless. He decided to stay in London, though, working on the cure there, as well as still working in Pembroke.]





	1. The theatre

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was inspired by this trashy joke on Tumblr: https://vampyrincorrectquotes.tumblr.com/post/175406618816/jonathan-good-evening-guards-are-we-collecting  
> Yeah, I didn't understand that for quite some time and started thinking "why whouldn't they have a ball". No, as it seems, I was never in high school.  
> Anyway, enjoy. I left the trashy joke in, please don't judge me.

Guard of Priwen didn’t generally have balls, at all. That particular day, though, they were celebrating quite an achievement. Not theirs exactly, but they couldn’t have known that – with a slight exception of one particular Priwen, their head, to be exact. And he by all means wasn’t going to let his people know that the true saviour or London was in fact some bloody leech – no matter how strange and unusual. It would have been a damn disaster for the morale, which was hardly good now, not so long after a newborn leech had turned out to be also the most powerful one out on the streets, not only defeating the greatest of hunters but also sparing him. McCullum couldn’t have hated Reid more for that – but somewhere inside him, there has been this unceasing “why”.

But most noticeable effect of this fight was a general feeling of malaise among his troops, and with that, he simply couldn’t have refused to the idea of holding the ball. As much as he didn’t like it, his men’s spirits needed to be lifted up.

Now it felt strange, even ominous somehow. The destroyed theatre, the only place big and secure enough for the event, was just roughly cleaned up from the blood of both skals and Priwens, maybe even some of Reid’s. And while, of course, there were some quickly added ornaments and smaller decorations that a few rookies decided to bring in, they were still plainly off, contrasting with the remaining bloodstains. And in case it wasn’t a combination disturbing enough, now the hall was filled with a strange mix of both rich and poor, standing right next to each other, for once not in the same uniforms that blurred the differences previously, adding all the more contrasts to the interior.

What was more, McCullum had only then realized exactly how many people he had under himself. Of course, he knew it in figures, but it wasn’t until the moment when they were all chatting and walking around their new base of operations, all at once in one place, when it actually stroke him. He couldn’t help but smile, seeing all the smaller groups that formed, usually clearly made of patrol teams standing next to each other, no matter the differences in their clothes – and these were at times very conspicuous.

Obviously, he made sure to stop by all these groups for a word or two, but that soon brought even more unsettlement. They were all very respectful towards him, maybe even more than before his fight with Reid, and that alone meant they were all certain that they – or anyone, for that matter – couldn’t have performed better. Maybe it was smart of them, but he certainly didn’t want to see his people roaming around the streets and patrolling them in constant fear of some leech. Even of Reid. Or maybe especially of him?

Bloody leech. What was even wrong with him? Blood drinking doctor and a pacifistic vampire in one person?

It wasn’t a good time to think about him. But then again, was there ever? McCullum sighed quietly and looked at his people again. As he realised that everyone supposed to come was already there, he figured it was time as ever to give his speech. To tell the truth, he didn’t feel like it. He knew how to make his people want to fight, to murder, how to inspire their hatred towards the leeches. But it wasn’t his intent that evening. He wanted the Guard to realise that they did have a thing to celebrate, and that they could do it without worrying, at least for some time. This kind of speech wasn’t really his specialty, though – luckily, his people _probably_ knew that.

He took a glass of champagne and went onto the stage slowly, getting full attention almost instantly. All the chats, laughs and talks subsided in a split second – when he reached the middle of the stage, everyone was already absolutely quiet and looking directly at him.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he started, his firm voice sounding loudly in the room. There was some honest pride in his eyes as he looked around the big hall – and he did let it show. “I’ve decided to hold this ball so we could celebrate our victory with the London plague–”

He stopped abruptly. For some reason he looked up when observing his people, even though they didn’t go upstairs. He didn’t expect to see anyone, as there was nothing but more blood there, but when his eyes met those of an irritatingly familiar leech, he felt like taking a shot at him. Even despite the shadows that were partially covering him. What on Earth was Reid doing here?!

McCullum hoped his people didn’t notice where his gaze went and just returned to the speech, “It’s a great victory and I’d like you to know that every single one of you is a part of it.” He was trying not to sound anyhow annoyed – even despite being so sick of Reid’s games and wanting to go upstairs already. “We must not forget that the leeches are still out there, lurking in the shadows.” With these words, he did his best not to smile sarcastically and damn, was it hard. “But this is a night when we should all enjoy ourselves, celebrating our success and letting ourselves rest for once. Remember: Priwen shall prevail!” he said, raising a glass of champagne. His men surprised him again, in a second going straight from absolute silence to a resounding, enthusiastic applause and “Priwen shall prevail” shouted out loud in a satisfyingly disorganised manner.

As much as McCullum enjoyed looking at his people like that, he stood there for as short as possible and got off the stage. Some wanted to talk to him, but he just put them off with single sentences, feeling the blood boiling in him. Reid could’ve come any other day, but he just had to come around when they were celebrating _his_ _damn_ _own_ _success_. Not only a pacifistic leech, but also a bloody dramatic one.

As soon as McCullum made sure nobody was looking at him – or for him, at least not around – he went upstairs, heading straight for the balcony.

“Reid, for God’s sake,” he growled as a “hello”, looking straight into his damn, milky eyes, lacking any blood whatsoever as an evidence of his almost clear conscience. McCullum felt the same disbelief again, similar to what he felt when he fought Reid off. He couldn’t believe their colour. _How_?

“I’m glad to see you too, McCullum,” said Reid, fairly amused, with a little smirk on his face, making McCullum even more furious. “I came to the ball. After all, you’re celebrating my doing, aren’t you?”

McCullum grunted. Voices of his people below them were echoing in his mind, irritating him more and more with Reid’s every word.

“You do realise you’re a leech talking to its hunter on his ground, don’t you?”

“Oh, but of course. I could easily become a leech on its hunter’s party, even,” he said, sending a nonchalant gaze in the door’s – thus the ball’s – direction.

“Did you come here to mock me, Reid?” said McCullum.

“Possibly,” he said, oddly intrigued himself, unhurriedly turning back to McCullum but not looking directly at him. He just locked his eyes somewhere on the wall, between two gruesomely huge bloodstains. “Or maybe I’m looking for company after all that happened.”

McCullum was observing Reid closely, trying to figure him out, but to no avail. The vampires were creatures of deceit, he knew that perfectly well, yet he couldn’t stand that Reid was still a mystery to him. After a while, he just said “You chose a strange company, blood drinker.”

“You’re afraid,” noticed Reid, making McCullum wary in a blink of an eye. “Of me or for me, now?”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he growled. “I’m holding this ball for my people to rest, and they could hardly do that, knowing a leech was around.”

Reid muttered something quietly and, with some careless curiosity, said “How many do you think I would put down before you managed to get me?”

“Don’t threaten me, leech,” said McCullum, his voice sharp as a knife. “You and I both know you wouldn’t get past me this time.”

Reid smiled, annoying the hunter all the more, and said, “For me, then.” He chuckled slightly. “Isn’t this ironic? You were out there to kill me not so long ago.”

McCullum sighed. He hated that the leech was right. “You puzzle me. I was, after all, at your mercy. You could’ve done anything, and yet you decided to spare me. Now my people have no idea what to think. They’re sure you’re plotting something bigger, and it keeps them uneasy.”

“And you? What do you think of it?”

“Damn you, Reid, I have no bloody idea what to think, either,” he said and looked at the glass of champagne he was still holding. The silence broke into the conversation so he took a sip of alcohol and stared into the darkness outside the balcony, leaning against the balustrade.

“I’m glad we’re not enemies anymore,” said Reid quietly after a moment, turning serious all of a sudden. “And I do wish I could join your celebrations.”

“God protect us. A leech at a Priwen’s ball? I’ve sunk low enough talking to you.” He was firm and determined, but he did let a smile on his face. He would’ve never expected he could talk to a leech again, let alone smile at their words. “I could offer you a glass of champagne, though.”

“As much as I appreciate that, this is not what I drink,” he said, his voice devoid of emotions.

McCullum never thought he wouldn’t draw a weapon after hearing such words from a leech, either, and yet there he was. “Stay away from my people, blood drinker,” he said, still deadly serious. His face didn’t sharpen up, though, and hand didn’t go for the sword. In fact, he didn’t even look at Reid; instead he stared into the London night, taking yet another sip of champagne.

“Thank you for the offer,” said Reid. His voice was amused anew, and that time McCullum, as much as he didn’t like that, smiled wider, hearing his tone, “but I’ve been feeding on rats so far, and I’m not planning on changing my diet.”

McCullum instantly choked on the champagne, barely keeping it together.

“On rats? You? The most bloody powerful leech in London and the Guard’s primary concern is feeding on rats?!”

Reid didn’t answer that. He didn’t have to. It was left unspoken, floating in the air, but they both knew what were the next questions. _What would Reid be if he decided to kill? And would there be anyone to stop him?_

“You truly puzzle me,” repeated McCullum after a while of pondering. “And I don’t like it.”

“Sir?” they heard out of nowhere, a loud, feminine voice not so far away.

“One of your rookies,” said Reid with a slight smile, taking a step into darkness. Shadows covered him in an instant, making it nearly impossible to see his location, even for McCullum. Rats, for God’s sake?!

“I know,” he said, increasingly frustrated, and turned around just to see his rookie entering. “What is it?”

“Oh, here you are, sir…” said the rookie, trying to hide a mix of surprise and certain embarrassment. “You’re– alone?”

“As you can see,” he said, still kind of annoyed with Reid. “Do you want something specific?”

“Well, yes, kind of. It’s Farley, he wanted to discuss these new tactics and…”

McCullum interrupted her, “What did I say earlier? No–” he started and sighed, a crooked smile appearing on his face. “No leeches today.” He could’ve sworn he heard an amused snort from behind him, and he could not help but imagine Reid with this particular smirk of his on his face, standing right behind him. “Go back, Lily, drink up and enjoy the evening. I’ll join you shortly.”

“Yes, sir!” she said and nodded enthusiastically, heading back for the party. As soon as her footsteps subsided, Reid took a step out of the shadows, becoming clearly visible again.

“You’re making me break my own orders, Reid. I think it’s time you left.”

“Do you mean I won’t get to see you drunk, Geoffrey?” he asked, pronouncing the name slowly, even cautiously, as if he was tasting the sound of it.

McCullum growled lowly. “Do not stretch the line. And don’t you dare stay here for a moment after I leave this balcony.” What slipped through his mind was a realisation that Reid was the only vampire except his father to use his name. And now was definitely the first time one had used it in a way that didn’t enrage the hunter.

“Why, of course. I have no intention of disobeying your order, vampire hunter.”

“That’s too bad. I wouldn’t mind seeing you get hurt, blood drinker.”

“I don’t doubt that,” said Reid, nodding as a goodbye, right before he disappeared within the shadows with a single shadow leap.

Needless to say, McCullum, oddly enough, would have minded him getting hurt, while Reid had every intention of disobeying his order. With that thought, McCullum decided to make it his top priority not to get drunk that particular night.


	2. The hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for promising it far sooner – didn't manage to finish when I had time, and then Wild Work appeared. Apart from that – enjoy!

McCullum was sitting by the desk, tardily looking through the remaining reports, but with all that had happened in the last few days, they felt rather trivial. Compared to London being on the verge of collapse, dealing with individual Ekons didn't seem quite as problematic. His people were still uneasy, though. Reid was constantly out there and even though McCullum already advised them to leave that leech be, Reid really kept them alert with his very presence. He was growing into some form of a legend, in fact. A leech, used to scare the rookies by the cadets – ones that were just as scared of him. The more McCullum thought about that, the better he realised he needed to set things straight as soon as possible.

Nonetheless, there were many vampires in London apart from Reid, and they appeared far more often, so it was them who the Guard should be more interested in. McCullum finally not only didn’t have to think about Reid, he shouldn’t have.

Or should he?

He kept wondering if Reid didn’t deceive him after all. True, he certainly didn’t drink human blood – his eyes contradicted that clearly – and helped save London, which without a doubt made him look innocent, but what if all this was actually a greater ruse? McCullum didn’t intend on letting that thought out of his mind. He had never trusted any leech, and it wasn’t different with Reid. When he realised that the doctor had wanted to save London, he gave him Arthur’s blood. It was in Reid’s best interest to keep people alive; McCullum found it logical and believable, no matter his motives, thus he entrusted him with the task. He didn’t trust him, though. Neither then, nor now, he wasn’t stupid. But he undoubtedly was giving Reid special treatment, talking with him the same way he would with an actual person. And with that, he had to be exceptionally careful not to let his guard down. But then again, no matter how concerned he was by the leech’s motives, there were Ekons who needed to be dealt with sooner. Unlike them, Reid didn’t cause troubles other than tampering the Priwens’ morale and McCullum's personal beliefs – and the hunter doubted that this blood drinker was even aware of that.

McCullum just sighed and got back to what he was supposed to be doing, when he suddenly heard footsteps, moving in his direction at breakneck speed. As he instantly stood up, ready to draw the sword would it prove necessary, the door opened widely. One of his people stormed in, panting from exhaustion, his clothes covered in fresh blood. Apparently not his, though, as there wasn’t any wound to be seen.

“Sir, it’s… it’s Charles, he's… he's been taken...” he said, his voice shaky.

“Easy,” said McCullum slowly. He couldn’t help feeling that Charles is a lost cause, but he needed to calm his cadet, “Do you know what leech took him?”

“R–Reid, sir!” he almost whimpered. Upon hearing this cursed name, McCullum grunted quietly, instantly focused. Not that leech again. “He just–” When the cadet panted, McCullum sent him an irritated gaze, so he took a deep breath and continued more steadily, though with his words still incredibly messy, “It all happened awful quick. First we’re fighting the skals in Whitechapel, Charles gets a nasty wound, a lot of blood around, so I pull him back, and after a moment I turn back to check on him, then I see the leech vanishing in shadows, Charles’s gone too— Sir, if there's anything…”

“I'll take care of that,” said McCullum firmly, doing his best not to give off any frustration. “You stay here and rest.”

“Y-yes, sir,” said the cadet with audible confusion. He didn't ask any further questions though, just hesitantly left the room that had been turned into McCullum's office.

The hunter didn't have to think much, instantly leaving his room and heading to the hospital. Reid didn’t kill, not for blood. Unless he decided to change that, seeing an easy prey, but that sounded rather unlikely. As much as McCullum wouldn’t want to admit that aloud, for Reid most of Priwen could be considered an easy prey.

There was something that leech would do with wounded, though.

The hunter’s thoughts were baffled. Not a single blood drinker made him think that much, never. He knew they all succumbed to blood sooner or later – usually sooner, far sooner than Reid, especially with that much blood around. They weren’t noble or generous. They were creatures of deceit and machinations. They manipulated and threatened. McCullum knew a lot of leeches, and they all forfeited humanity at some point, letting the inner monster take control. All but Reid. Either that leech was excellent at these games, or he actually was different. Strong-willed enough not to give in to blood and naive enough to truly act like a kind-hearted doctor, giving away the medicines for free.

Leeches aren’t to be trusted, bloody hell. What was he thinking?

He got to Pembroke in a moment and headed straight up. This time no nurse stopped him, probably already used to his barging in the Swansea’s office. But this time he just headed straight to Reid's room. Instead of knocking, he just opened the door widely and stormed in.

“McCullum. You’re just in time,” before he even managed to say anything, he heard the leech’s voice from behind the wall. It was different than usual. Entirely concentrated, without an ounce of mockery or irritation.

“Take off the coat, I’ll need your blood, and quickly.” But most of all, he sounded high-handed. As if he knew what he needed and expected to get that.

“You’re not getting anywhere near my blood, leech,” said McCullum and went deeper into the room. What he saw first was nothing else than blood. Everywhere, in incredible amounts. On the floor, operating table, the man on it, and most of all, on Reid. He was utterly covered in it, from hands to shirt. McCullum looked at the doctor, who was right now carefully fixing – presumably – Charles’s leg. And then, in a blink of light, he noticed what he should’ve expected in the first place. Fangs. That made his hand go for the sword in no time, in a purely automatic reflex. “Stay away from him, blood drinker,” he said in a growling tone. “You’re in no shape to perform such operations.”

“Since when it’s yours to say?” said Reid as he looked up from his patient, in a split second filled with frustration. “Don’t be a fool. There’s nobody to help him but me, unless you want to explain the claw marks. So please, do take off that coat.” A thought crossed McCullum’s mind that this request was impressively English of Reid. His tone was uncompromising, though, what annoyed the hunter all the more. That leech really sounded like he expected McCullum to just follow his instructions without a single objection. “He will need your blood.”

“We have our doctors at the Guard,” said McCullum.

“He wouldn't have made it,” said Reid resolvedly. “And he won’t, if you take him now.”

McCullum sighed heavily but did take off his coat. Reid breathed significantly steadier and continued the fixing for a moment. Only then he put his tools aside and stood away from the operating table. “Now sit down,” he said, taking a wooden case and approaching McCullum.

When Reid stood right in front of him, the fangs were unmissable. The hunter was itching to attack, but he didn’t. He was just sitting there, waiting for the leech to take his blood. It felt incredibly wrong, never mind the reason.

“Stay still,” said Reid. “I need to drain more than is advisable, so you may faint.”

“You have to be mad, thinking I would let you–” He stopped abruptly as he saw Reid lick the blood off his finger and heard his breath shake slightly. “What do you think you’re doing, leech?!” His fingers closed on the sword's handle instinctively.

Reid didn’t answer, though. He just wiped up the remaining blood off his hands without hesitation and said in an undeniably steady voice, “Keep calm. It’s essential I make sure your blood is compatible with his, and to do that, I will need some of yours, too.”

“You’re out of your mind,” said the hunter, outraged.

“We’re losing precious time, McCullum!” said Reid, audibly losing his patience. “Every moment we waste on talking means less chance of keeping him alive!”

McCullum growled. He looked Reid in the eyes, which still lacked any redness whatsoever, and said, “If this is some trick, you will be damned.”

“I have heard that already,” said the doctor rushingly and took the clean scalpel, grabbing McCullum's wrist.

The hunter sighed quietly. Bloody hell, what was he doing? It would be bad enough if he only risked fainting in the room of the most bloody powerful vampire in the whole London and main source of fear in his people, but no, he also intended to let him drink his blood. Obviously not straight from the veins, but the very idea of the leech drinking his blood filled him with disgust. Especially towards himself. Reid didn't mind McCullum’s sigh, though, nor did he notice his resentment; he just made a little cut on the hunter’s skin with a short, precise move.

McCullum repugnantly watched him take the blade and lick a drop of blood off it. Reid took a sharp breath as he did it, but that was it. He just said, “It should do,” and got around to setting the apparatus. There was no lengthening fangs, rage-struck eyes, quickened breath. Nothing of the sort. McCullum had seen all leeches react differently to blood, but by looking at Reid, it was impossible to say he'd drank anything at all.

God, he was a truly terrifying creature.

Reid was soon done with setting all the tubes and without further ado, he just pierced McCullum's skin. He didn't say a single word as he observed the blood fill up the pipe. He murmured something under his breath and headed straight for the operating table, getting back to work with utmost concentration. McCullum, for once, didn't interrupt him. He just watched Reid attentively, the doctor utterly focused on the work, his movements hasty but meticulous.

Minutes went by, but as for what McCullum saw, nothing had changed. He was getting slightly dizzy and started yawning frequently, but apart from that, he felt perfectly alert, his senses still sharp. Reid then took a momentary break from the operation in order to switch the bottle, but none of the men said a word. Instead, they exchanged silent glances, McCullum's puzzled, while Reid's, most of all, occupied. Having made sure the tubes are still set up properly, he just went back to the operation.

With passing time, McCullum felt the dizziness growing, his eyes getting cloudy. Despite his increasing tiredness, he didn't plan on taking his eyes off the leech. Reid, on the other hand, was looking at him far more frequently now, with almost every yawn. As if he was worried McCullum could actually faint. God, a leech worrying for him. This was getting absurd really quickly.

When Reid stopped the operation again, there was something of relief in his eyes. He left the table and approached McCullum, slowly disassembling all the tubes. The hunter looked up and grunted. “How long will it take, leech?” he said.

“Done already. My bed is there, you will need it. With the amount of blood you lost, you should have a good night sleep. Or a nap at least,” said Reid, getting back to the table and taking the tools back.

“I’m asking about the operation,” said McCullum.

“If I’m finished until dawn, I’ll be lucky,” he said, his voice clearly conveying that he was already back focusing on his work. After a short silence, he added in an uncompromising tone, “Now lay down.”

“I’m perfectly fine,” he said, his voice _almost_ perfectly stable.

Reid looked up at him for a second and, with some mockery in his tone, said, “So you say?”

“I’m not listening to leech’s orders,” he said in a grave voice.

Reid didn’t look up again, just chuckled with amusement, and said, “It’s a mystery to me how come you’re still alive, McCullum.”

“Definitely not thanks to the likes of you,” he said. His eyes were cloudy alright by this point, and he certainly wasn’t capable of observing Reid anymore, barely noticing the smirk on his face, but he wasn’t getting off the chair; definitely not in order to take a nap in that blood drinker’s bed.

Reid didn’t insist, though, saying a quick, “Just don’t stand up too suddenly,” knowing perfectly well how stubborn McCullum was, and returned to the operation with all his concentration.

McCullum clearly felt his mind becoming addled – he could’ve only guessed it was because of the blood loss – but at some point, he had to admit that Reid was really saving one of his men. He liked it or not, but that leech knew better than him how to keep Charles alive – and seemingly intended to do so. And McCullum couldn’t hide anymore that his drowsiness was getting the better of him. He was in no shape to pick up any fights at that point, so he did let himself fall asleep on the chair after all. But it was an exceptionally light sleep.

Then again, Reid’s bustling around was bizarrely steady, its sounds – even tranquil. Or was this impression just another effect of the blood loss? He had no idea. Only thing he knew was that when he opened his eyes, instead of midnight moonlight, there was a faint light of dawning sun. He blinked rapidly a few times. Did he really sleep for that long? In the leech’s room, and in his presence?

He stood up quickly, and regretted it just as quick. He felt his head spin as he nearly lost his footing and took a heavy step back. At the same time he was hit by an overwhelming stiffness; and then all the hunger and thirst came flooding to him.

“I told you not to stand up too suddenly,” he heard the leech’s voice and growled. As he looked up, he noticed that Reid’s movements were by that point far from hurried but concentrated nonetheless. Despite that, Reid didn’t even hide his smirk. And just as if he heard McCullum’s thoughts, he said, “The water is on the shelf. I’ll get you a proper meal soon, I’m nearing the end.”

“Make sure it’s not rats,” said the hunter, taking the glass and emptying it in one gulp.

Reid’s smirk widened. “You, joking? That is something new,” he said as he moved away from the table, stopping a few steps from the sunlight.

Only then had McCullum realised that Reid didn’t cover the doorframe while it was still dark. As it occurred to him, he just snorted quietly. “You didn’t bother to cover the sun, leech?” he said.

“I would have expected you to figure out that every second counted,” said Reid, with an odd combination of seriousness and amusement.

“Why, on bloody Earth, have you helped him?” said McCullum, with honest disbelief to his voice.

“I’m a doctor,” said Reid, as if it was the most foreseeable thing in the world. “I have made an oath and I intend to keep it.”

“A leech, that’s what you are.”

Reid sighed quietly with a shadow of annoyance, taking his bloodstained gloves off. “Do you truly believe that’s all I am?”

A short silence followed that question. McCullum looked him in the eyes and said disgruntled, “I told you. You puzzle me, and I don’t like it. You definitely are the strangest leech I’ve ever met.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” said Reid merrily.

The smile that appeared on McCullum’s face upon that remark was, to put it mildly, unwanted, no matter how faint. He sighed under his breath. That leech really did take a wounded Priwen straight from the battlefield, because he wouldn’t have made it otherwise. Helped one of the _Priwen_ , sworn enemies of vampires, because he couldn’t walk past a dying man, knowing he was able to help him.

McCullum looked back at him. The leech was now back to examining his patient, whose breathing was getting noticeably steadier. It did feel odd, wrong even, to watch Reid work, to observe his distinctly inhuman movements. McCullum knew this inhumanity far too well after all, but he was used to seeing it used to pierce or rip his men apart, not help them. Bloody hell, couldn't Reid be in the slightest part what McCullum would expect of a leech to be?

“I’m afraid he’ll wake up sooner than I’ve expected,” said Reid. “I suggest you take him to the theatre. It would be rather adverse for his recovery to have him wake up and see a leech, especially one that dangerous,” he added with a wry smile. Bloody leech. He was teasing him again. “Get Milton to help you. I gather you know him,” he said. “Paid enough, he won't inquire. I would gladly help you myself, but I'm afraid it's impossible, unless you're willing to wait until another sunset.”

“You’ve been there one too many times, Reid,” growled McCullum, although this time the irritation in his voice was almost forced.

“You’ve called me by name,” noticed Reid lightheartedly. “Is that a way of showing gratitude?”

“It might as well be,” said McCullum with a slight smile. He looked at Charles again, then at the door, and turned around. “See you, Reid.”

“Oh, and Geoffrey,” he heard just as he opened the door. “Eat up when you get there. It would be an awful shame if you fainted in front of your people.”

McCullum shook his head. “You’re doing it again, leech.”

“What? Worrying for people who would want me dead?”

“Stretching the line,” said the hunter and left. Too quickly to see Reid's smile. Neither mocking, nor wry. Warm, mostly. And satisfied upon this lack of confirmation.


End file.
